hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradise Lost
Paradise Lost is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. Lyrics Johnny 3 Tears: So watch my chest heave as this last breath leaves me I am trying to be what you're dying to see I feel like fuck, man, can't take this Anymore, this heartbreak, this Is life that's so thankless, how could he just forsake us? Breaks us, he makes us, hate us He gave us nothing but no trust And I am so fucked up So let this gun bond us, let's hide by this lust And once we are just dust, he'll know that he loved us Deuce: Let it all burn, I will burn first God, I've tried, am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, it's what I deserve God, I've lied, am I lost in your eyes? Johnny 3 Tears: So take me and make me, weaken and save me This hate that you gave me keeps saying the same thing To sing when you hurt and to sing when you cry To sing when you live and to sing when you die And here at the end, at the end of the hurt All the pain ain't the same when it's your turn to burn We're the hearts for the heartless, the thoughts for the thoughtless The lies for the honest, we're the gods of the godless Deuce: Let it all burn, I will burn first God, I've tried, am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, it's what I deserve God, I've lied, am I lost in your eyes? Deuce: So cry three tears for me Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears: When it's all gone, sing me this song Deuce: So cry three tears for me Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears: When it's all gone, when it's all gone Johnny 3 Tears: I cannot stand who I am, I'm this man With this blood on my hands, in this blood I am damned So watch my wings burn as they burn in the fire Don't scatter the ashes, no need for the choir Deuce: Let it all burn, I will burn first God, I've tried, am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, it's what I deserve God, I've lied, am I lost in your eyes? Johnny 3 Tears: This hate that you gave me keeps saying Deuce: Just let me burn, just let me burn ' Johnny 3 Tears:' This hate that you gave me keeps saying Deuce: Just let me burn, just let me burn Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears: Burn! Da Kurlzz (Now!) Deuce:Burn, Johnny 3Tears:J ust let me burn! Da Kurlzz: (Now!) Deuce and Johnny 3 Tears: Burn! Da Kurlzz, Deuce, and Johnny 3 Tears: Burn! Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, screams *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals, screams *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *A live version of this song is featured as a track on Desperate Measures. *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead under the title "Paradise Lost (His Dark Material)," but the original version was never leaked. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Deuce Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics